


you're original sin (fooled me once)

by orphan_account



Series: five word prompts [1]
Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Exhibitionism, M/M, porn what plot/porn without plot, this.... is nasty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 05:47:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7562677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>he moans, loud and high, when ryan hits that bundle of nerves. "fuck, fuck, fuck-"</p><p>"you do want someone to hear, don't you?" ryan says knowingly, driving his cock hard against brendon's prostate, "what a slut."</p><p>another writing meme for @prslychrssmmns on ig! hope you like it!</p><p>title is from sarah smiles / panic! at the disco</p>
            </blockquote>





	you're original sin (fooled me once)

"quiet, or they'll hear us," ryan warns under his breath, clamps his slender hand over brendon's mouth.

brendon nods absent-mindedly, rolls his hips forward, trying to urge ryan to keep moving his own. ryan slides his hand up brendon's back, sweat-slick skin burning under his fingertips. he rests his palm on the small of his back and makes his way up his neck with his tongue. he can taste the adrenalin and salt.

" _ry_ ," brendon breathes, feels ryan's lips against his jaw, "god."

"quiet," ryan reminds him, free hand reaching up to yank his head back. he grazes his teeth over brendon's adams apple, "or i'll have to shut you up."

brendon laughs breathily against ryan's shoulder. "that's not a threat."

ryan narrows his eyes at brendon, leering over him and letting his hair fall out of his eyes with seemingly practiced grace. he tugs his hair, making brendon's legs tremble.

"i can make it one," he grins, dragging the hand on his back down to slip into the back of his pants. his fingernails dig crests into his ass.

brendon jerks up against ryan, making the closet rattle. "shh!" ryan hisses between his teeth, moving his hand to cover brendon's mouth again.

brendon leans his head sideways, takes ryan's fingers in his mouth. ryan shudders, feels his tongue slide in between his knuckles and over his skin like he's on his knees sucking his cock. _at least he might shut up now_ , ryan thinks, watching brendon with hooded eyes.

ryan pushes his fingers further into brendon's throat, shoves his thigh in between brendon's own. brendon grinds down, reaching down to unbutton ryan's skin-tight jeans. ryan slides his fingers out of brendon's mouth, undoes brendon's pants too.

brendon lets out a breathy moan when their cocks rock against each other, twisting his fingers in ryan's dress shirt in a white-knuckled grip. he whimpers when ryan tugs him as close as he can, feels his cock flush against ryan's slim abdomen. ryan yanks brendon's pants down until they bunch at his ankles, and slips his spit-slicked fingers down to rub his middle finger against brendon's entrance. brendon jumps at the cool sensation and bites into ryan's shoulder as he feels his long finger push inside.

" _fuck_ , ryan," he moans, hitching in his throat as he adjusts to the familiar feeling. ryan skims his nails up brendon's back.

"doing so good, bren," ryan praises, feels brendon tense, "so well."

brendon tries his hardest not to make noise, sinking his teeth harder into ryan's skin as he deftly slides another finger in. brendon whines into ryan's shirt, rolling down against ryan's nimble fingers. "oh, _god_."

brendon's already close, ryan can tell from the way his movements become jagged and he slows down, so ryan drags his fingers out painfully slow, knows that brendon hates the empty feeling. brendon grips ryan's shirt and squirms at the loss.

"'s okay, bren," ryan soothes, "just a little longer."

ryan takes a packet of lube out of his shirt pocket and tears it open with his teeth, stepping back from brendon to slick himself up. he bites his lip and wills himself not to come, wiping the excess off on his jeans. he hooks brendon's leg over his hip and backs him to the closet wall. he lines himself up and glances at brendon with silent question, waits for him to nod eagerly before he nudges the head inside. he lets brendon adjust, watches the way his eyes flutter with ecstasy. his breathing quickens, and he manages a breathy "keep going."

ryan obliges, pushes his cock in slowly, feels brendon clench around him as his head thuds back against the wall. ryan nestles himself inside, bottoms out with hips flush against brendon's ass. brendon takes a moment to breath in and let the pain subside, nodding for ryan to move.

ryan pulls out until the head, hooks an arm under brendon's leg and slams his cock back in. brendon cries out and tightens his hold on ryan.

"quiet," ryan purrs, pulling back again, "or do you _like_ the idea of other people hearing you?"

brendon bites his lip as ryan thrusts back in, picks up a slow pace as he bites bruises into brendon's neck. his leg shakes as he tries to keep himself upright, eyes squeezed shit. he has to admit that the thrill that someone might hear them is exciting, and his cock twitches at the thought. he moans, loud and high, when ryan hits that bundle of nerves. "fuck, fuck, _fuck_ -"

"you _do_ want someone to hear, don't you?" ryan says knowingly, driving his cock hard against brendon's prostate, "what a slut."

brendon whimpers and flushes bright red, tries to rock his hips down to meet ryan's thrusts. "fu-uck," he drawls, hair sticking to his head with sweat.

ryan reaches down to wrap his hand around brendon's dripping cock. brendon gasps and shudders, throws his head back against the wall. he ruts up into ryan's calloused palm, clutching his shirt, moaning " _ryanryanryanryan_ ".

ryan grunts and dips his head forward against brendon's collarbone, feels the familiar tightening in his stomach, digs his fingers tighter against brendon's thigh. "you close?" he asks, breathless in brendon's ear.

" _god_ , yes," brendon bites his lip, arches up against ryan and squeezes his eyes shut, "i just - need a _little_ bit more. your - your hand-"

ryan quickens his pace as his orgasm nears, twisting his hand rhythmically and in time with his thrusts, reaching blindly for brendon's hand. "oh my _god, ryan_ -" brendon cries, and pushes ryan over the edge.

ryan's hips jerk out of time, rolling to a stop as he comes, biting hard at brendon's collarbone. brendon rides his orgasm out, fucking down against him as he desperately tries for his own, jaw going slack as he comes hard over ryan's hand and his stomach.

ryan comes back to earth, blinks up at brendon's blissed out face, and watches him come back down with him. brendon's eyes flutter open and he grins wildly at ryan.

"you think anyone heard?"


End file.
